Wicked Love
by TheLovelyLiar
Summary: Caroline and Tyler get into a fight and she realizes that she doesn't want to live this small town life anymore. She wants a new start and New Orleans offers her just that. KLAROLINE! set right after Gone Girl R&R Might be rated M for future chapters but for now is a T.
1. The Fight

Hey guys! My name is Chloe and I'm new to the Vampire Diaries Community on Fanfiction. I haven't written in a while but I feel so strongly when it comes to Klaroline that I had to get on fanfiction once again. I'm always a reader on fanfiction, but I haven't gotten the courage to write my own for a while. but I missed it. I had an old account for Degrassi and some other Fanfiction but I was so young when I wrote it that I can't help but cringing everytime I read it. So I'm starting fresh.

This is set right after Katherine dies and Tyler and Caroline have their little talk. I felt like Katherines storyline and Nadia's werewolf bite was the PERFECT way to get a Klaus cameo but NO. Julie Plec hates me. So I'm saying a big "SCREW YOU" to the writers and making my own Klaroline story. Please don't be shy and please review. I love hearing feedback! Hope you enjoy this and I plan on updating as frequently as I can.

So now we may being. I promise my grammar and such is much better in my story than in my authors notes. I just didn't try so it's fine. Now you may begin

Wicked Love

* * *

Darkness, a wickedly evil force that engulfs even the purest hearts. It morphs a person and twists them. They struggle to fight it but it will eventually win. It tempts the soul into doing unspeakable things and will feel no remorse for its actions. Every thought will be of greed and torture. Every need will be for satisfaction. Nothing else matters; not family, not friends, not love. Everything is dead, because you are. Light cannot break through; the darkness never wants it too…

**Carolines POV**

"You're upset." Tyler stated. It wasn't a question. He knew me to well to think that I wouldn't be affected by this. Katherine was gone. She was finally gone along with her daughter Nadia. And yet, even though they were a constant pain in my ass… It didn't feel right.

"No," I lied to no avail. Tyler gave me a look." Fine, I just…I don't know. A mother and her daughter are dead. They finally reunited and now they're just separated…like none of it ever mattered. Like people avoid the people they love and finally when they find one another...It's gone." I couldn't help but think of him. His words telling me that he would wait. But with all this waiting...what if time ran out? I shook my head. No. I don't want to think like that. Tyler made another comment bursting my bubble of thought.

"They were evil Care. You can't feel bad about it."

Well, that did it.

"Life isn't a damn Disney movie Tyler! No one is purely evil for the purpose of being evil...There's always another side of things. We just didn't care enough to find out about what Katherine's was. I know it was wrong for her to take over Elena… but she just met her daughter and I can't blame her for not wanting to leave her." I rant. Murder was murder, no matter what way you spun the tale. I don't care if Katherine did terrible things. She was a person, or should I say vampire, that had feelings and acted upon them. I can't blame a girl for doing that.

Tyler just looked at me for a moment and shook his head.

"This is why you went to him—Klaus—you don't think he's purely evil." He chuckled darkly. "You think he has a good side."

"Yes. He does have one and so did Katherine." I blurt. I don't think about my words. I didn't need to. I don't owe Tyler anything anymore. I shouldn't feel bad—but I do.

Silence. Painful and cold. I didn't look up and I swallowed any words that tried going past my lips. I didn't know what to say. An apology was starting to form when he explodes.

"God! Caroline! How are you so stupid! Bad people have bad things happen to them and that's that. Don't be so naïve! If you weren't such a…such a—"

"Such a what Tyler! Such an idiot?!"

"EXACTLY! If you weren't so stupid and caught up with all your bull shit feelings maybe you would've realized that he was the big bad wolf who go into your slutty piggy pants!" He raved. Tyler slammed his fist on the side of the Salvatore Manners wall and heaved his breaths. His wolf side was emerging but I didn't care anymore.

"It wasn't like that Tyler! I actually cared about him and I cared about you too. It just happened and you can't blame me! You gave me up for you pathetic revenge fantasy! And for what! You got your butt kicked and you came home with your tail between your legs."

We didn't say anything. We didn't need too. We both were disgusted, in each other and in ourselves. Minutes ticked by as we just stared at each other. His breaths were short and his face was getting red. Really red. He was furious and attempting keeping the wolf at bay. Even in anger, he was protecting me. Eventually the eternity that we spent together was severed as he walked away.

"Tyler…" I didn't want things to end like this. This didn't feel right. I couldn't just say those horrible things…No matter how true they were.

"No Care…If you think Klaus is so good then where is he right now?"

"He's—"

"He's gone Care. He got what he wanted from you and now he's gone."

"That's not true! I told him to stay away!" I confessed. I was the one that had gotten what I wanted and then left Klaus out for trash. I left him and didn't bother being the mature one. He showed me his most personal thoughts and feelings and I didn't do anything but give him a few minutes of my times and then told him to go. Tears were rushing into my eyes. I was the bad guy. I was the horrible person.

Tyler stood there shocked at this new information then shook his head.

"Well, now I'm telling you to stay away. I don't want to ever see you again Care. Neither of us wants you anymore." And with that Tyler Lockwood walked out of my life for good.

Air was sucked from my lungs as I fell to the frozen ground. I was nothing. I was an assistant murderer and a vampire. I couldn't talk to Stefan because he's too worried about Elena, and I can't talk to Tyler anymore. I could always go back home to my mom and be the girl who couldn't handle college. But If I went back then I would never leave. I would be stuck in Mystic Falls repeating all the drama that was my high school years. I don't want to be some small town girl anymore.

I was on auto pilot and I just grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed the only number I knew by heart.

One ring…Two ring…six rings...

"Hello?"

"Klaus…"

I didn't know what to say. I'm not sure why I even called him. But, I didn't need to say anything else. He knew me. He knew me better than I knew myself.

"I already have you ticket ready for you love. I'll see you soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin of Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did you like it? I worked really hard checking for spelling and grammar stuff so if you see it then tell me!

Read and Review!

Till next chapter lovelies!

-TheLovelyLiar


	2. Weakness

Hey again! Finally finished chapter 2! and let me tell you, a lot happens so get reading! So excited for all the follows and lovely reviews! Love you all and you're the reason I am update right now! I hope you guys enjoy. I will be adding Hayley and Elijah and the rest of the Originals Cast, but for now I'm slowly working up to it. I have the outlines for all my chapters right now and I am seriously excited to update this becasue DRAMA WILL OCCUR! and that's always fun(:

Hope you guys love this chapter and like always Read and Review!(:

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries and if I did then I would have Caroline be with Klaus right now so we should all hope that one day I do own the Vampire diaries and Originals!

* * *

KPOV

Three days have passed since she called. She's not coming. I've already figured that piece of the puzzle out. I should not have considered it in the realm of possibilities. She's not ready to be by my side…yet. She will be. Oh and what a glorious queen she would be. But she isn't ready for darkness. She wouldn't understand everything I do. Hayley… I don't want to imagine what Caroline would do if she knew…she would leave me. I've been left before but this was Caroline. _My light in the dark._ The girl is utterly confusing and intriguing all at once. She's filled with joy and laughter and I am…not.

" Klaus, what the hell were you thinking using Davina like that."

Great. Another loose end that Caroline wouldn't understand.

"Marcel, we should not forget my friend that I am not to be trifled with. Davina is in my kingdom therefore she will do what I say when I say it. And you, you have no control over the matter. Do you understand, _my old friend_?" That will infuriate him I'm sure. Marcel as of right now was disposable. I didn't need to kill him yet. But exceptions could be made. Marcel was clever and I needed a strategy. I couldn't be sloppy with his death. He had minions and people working for him. I needed to be careful with him—for now that is.

The African stood with fists clenched at his side. His nostrils flared and his chest pushed in front. He opened his mouth ready to pounce on me. Oh, that would be delightful. I needed to get all these thoughts out of my head about Caroline. Marcels impulsive nature would be fantastic.

"Listen here Klaus," he started. Fury dripped through every word. I stared at him smirking. He stepped forward about to throw himself into me. Oh that's rich.

"And what would you have to say that would be of value to me? Please, do tell." This was getting very tiring and I had business to attend to. I needed to consult Jane Anne about a recent witch that had emerged outside the city who was using her magic to scare off tourists.

His words choked in his throat. Weakling.

"It seems I do not. _Friend_." Marcel stayed still with his chest still puffed out like he was the Alpha wolf. Just wait till he sees the real alpha.

"Splendid. Now I must be off. I have some things to take care of in my city." And with that I waved him off out of the room.

Marcel turned on his heel and was walking out when he stopped and stood rigid for a seconds. The corners of his mouth twitched up and he turned.

"Who's room might this be."

I stood there shocked for a second before I regained my posture. No emotions.

"Just a guest room. I see to that my guests are well tended too."

"Are you expecting a guest Klaus?"

Good question. Was I? I had the room designed for one person only. Caroline. A plush champagne bed with silk sheets. A handcrafted desk with appliqués on the side. It had belong to Queen Elizabeth during her rule. Light pink walls with a golden willow tree blowing in the wind was painted on one side near the balcony window. I remember painting if fondly. The light strokes of my brush were pure genius. It was beautiful. I wanted to see her face when she noticed its incredible details. It really was one of my best pieces. I put all my emotions and dare I say some heart into it. A horse was grazing under the tree. It's head lazily eating grass. "_I like horses"_ I remember her words. I remember everything she said. How she said that there was something worth saving in me, how she wanted me…how she was going to come to me…yet, she still isn't here. And she's not coming.

"No, I am not."

I guess I will have to wait a little while longer until she sees her room.

CPOV

I am a horrible person. I called Klaus and got my ticket all set up but I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave behind my mom and my friends. Elena just got her humanity back and Bonnie was the anchor thing and wasn't dealing well with it. Stefan was heartbroken after Katherine died. Spend a hundred years pining over a girl and that will happen. But I couldn't leave them during their time of needs.

_But they don't even care when you need their help._

Stupid. They do care. Everything's just been so crazy lately. They can't deal with their crap and deal with mine.

"Gahh!" I scream smashing my face into my pillow. Why couldn't my immortal life be easier.

"Caroline sweetheart. What's wrong?" My mother walked in holding her police files in hand.

"Nmfing Mwm." I mumbled into my pillow.

"I'm sure this wouldn't have anything to do with the attractive vampire-werewolf hybrid. Would it?"

Well that caught my attention. I perked up immediately and felt my neck pop. Wait? Did I just fracture my neck at the mention of Klaus. God! I'm a freaking train wreck.

"Ah Jeez." The words slip out as a pained moan. My neck kills right now. I can feel the instant healing warmth spread through it and in a couple of seconds it's completely healed. My neck felt like it had just been yanked open like a door off its hinges.

"So I'll take that as a yes." She's looking at me with that knowing motherly stare. God I hate that stare. That was the one she gave me when she caught me sneaking out of the house before I even got out of the door. She gave it to me when I was a kid and lied about drawling rainbows on my walls. That was her stare. And just like every other time, I was going to crack underneath it.

"Fine! Yes mom, just stop looking at me like that," I pouted being the child that got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She smiled triumphantly and sat down next to me. I could smell her perfume. It was very homey, like lavender but something else too, her natural scent. I still couldn't figure it out. Not even with my vamp senses.

I laid my head down in her lap and let her stroke through my hair.

"What's wrong Care?"

I sighed and felt some tears rise up in my eyes. This was the moment where I really wished I could be like the police officer from "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs" and just suck the tears right back in my eyes. I feel like if people could suck up there sadness then things would be better, or they would explode tears one day. Either way works with me really.

"I don't… I have nothing here except for you. College is boring and all I do is deal with all this supernatural crap that I dealt with all of highschool. I want a break from it all—"

"—and a vacation to New Orleans?"

Damn, she was either part vampire and could sense my feelings…or she was psychic. I'm sure those exist. I mean at this point I would believe it if someone came up to me and said they were a mermaid.

"I'm not a psychic, I'm your mother. And , Klaus might have left me a message about two days ago saying that ,in case you didn't tell me, you were coming to stay with him for a little and that he would protect you at all costs." She chuckled to herself. Young love.

"Mom! You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me!" I could feel the blush spread up to my cheeks at the fact that he cared about my mother and wanted to make sure she didn't worry. He could be very sweet when he wanted to be. The difficult part is making him want to.

"I figure you would tell me."

I was. I got home that night and started packing, then unpacking, and then packing again until the sun came up the next morning. I had a whole schpeal prepared. I had multiple speeches and notes that I had written telling her what I was doing. But nothing seemed to fit. I couldn't find the right words to tell her I was leaving. I figured she would take it worse than this.

"So, I don't approve of this man but, he is all powerful and seems to have a real soft spot for you so I trust him. But I don't understand why you haven't left yet. I know you want to go Care. You've never been out of Mystic Falls. Something that I'm deeply sorry for." My mom and I never had time to travel. Being a Sherriff, you don't get to take a break from crime. Bad people don't take a vacation when you do, so we never did.

I stayed quiet. I didn't really have an answer. Going to New Orleans was…terrifying. I don't know people there and it was dangerous. I know the stories about how it's a supernatural hotspot. But that wasn't the scary part. Klaus, My feelings,I don't know if I'm ready for all of that. But I don't know how to tell my mom that. I'm supposed to be confident and strong. But right now, all I feel is weakness.

"Care… I know it's a big step but don't give up an amazing opportunity because of your fear. You are beautiful and stubborn and a fighter. No one in New Orleans will stand a chance against you."

"Really Mom?" I don't know. It was just a lot to take in.

"Really. You're gonna knock em dead. But first we need to get you packed. I like the blue dress and white cardigan on you so that's the first thing in the suitcase.

I love my mom.

1 day later.

Klaus was too kind. I found myself sitting in first class being fed ice cream and fancy shrimp cocktails during the flight over. I had been treated like a princess by the staff. As if they knew exactly who I belong to… _Whoa?! Who I belong to? _ I'm starting to sound like a cheap anti-feminist romance movie.

The French Quarter was stunning. Bright colors were everywhere. People flocked the streets to booths set up on the side. I could feel the energy pulsing through the city as if it was really alive and breathing. It was incredible. The white gazebos covered in vines were the place where jazz bands set up to do their afternoon set. So much noise and energy surrounded me and I love it. The city was beautiful. _No wonder why Klaus likes it here. It's like a living piece of art._

I smirked. He really was a romantic at heart when it came to art and beauty. You could see his eyes light up when he talked about his art. He loved it. It was one of my favorite things about him—his passion.

An ancient looking woman breezed past me and bumped into my suitcase. She dropped like a rock to the cobblestone ground.

"Oh god! Are you okay?" I scramble to help pick up her items. Ewww. Is that a bone? It looks like a finger.

"Uhmm…" I looked up at the woman holding the bone in my palm. "Here's your…uh…finger."

She snatched it out of my grasp quicker than lightning and sped off.

She had a large topaz pendant swinging on her neck. It looked a lot like Bonnies. She's a witch!

"Hey! Wait up!" I chased after the girl. It was too crowded to use vampire speed. Plus with my entire luggage it was nearly impossible. I awkwardly clunked around trying to find the woman in the sea of people but it was pointless.

"Need some help." Said a rich thick voice.

I whipped my head around and tweaked my neck, again. I really have to stop doing that. The man radiated power. Not as much as Klaus but maybe a far off second. He had velvety chocolate skin tone and a nice smile. It seemed to stretch across his face. His features were lovely but…They seemed a little off. It was his eyes. There was something conniving about them. They weren't fully displaying happiness. He looked like a guy who was always making up an evil plan to go with every possible scenario.

"Uhm. Yeah,Thanks Mister—"

"Call me Marcel." He smiled reaching out to grab one of my suitcases. I caught a whiff of his scent. He smelled like cloves and death. Vampire. Great maybe he will know where Klaus is. I mean he is a shady looking guy so they usually know everything…right?

"So, do you know where Klaus Mikaelson is? I'm looking for him."

Marcels eyebrows shot up across his head. He looked at me curiously like a scientist observing a mouse. Maybe I had some cocktail sauce in my hair. I knew I shouldn't have gotten the seconds cup. He stare was awkward. It was like he was making up his mind before figuring out what his next attack would be.

"I do know where he is. But what business do you have with my boss."

Great, Klaus probably has the guy convinced that he is a king. But I don't trust this guy something's off about him and before I spill my guts to the stranger I should find Klaus and figure out what's his deal.

"Let's just say we have business to attend to."

Marcel didn't buy it one bit. I mean a girl desperately failing to lug around suitcases was not the vision of business and sophistication. But hell, I was tired and I just wanted a nap at this point.

"Just take me to Klaus; I'm really not in the mood for this okay. He'll want to see me."

Marcel stood there for a second analyzing me. I could see the gears grinding behind his eyes and then he made his decision.

"Alright. Come with me."

I followed Marcel for about 20 minutes. He led me to some bar called Rousseaus. A quaint little bar that was an antique. It had a charm to it though. It was dark inside with lighting only over the tables and bar. The polished wood glistened under it and people moved their heads to the smooth music in the back.

"He's right over there Love." Ew. That sounded so wrong on his lips. Like a bad Klaus impression. God, this guy was his minion or something.

"Don't ever call me love." I snapped back. I looked through the sea of people and didn't see him. There were two guys sitting at a table laughing. A cute brunette who looked pissed at the world, and a pretty blonde who was working the counter an laughing with…with Klaus.

Jealousy, Pure and raw fled through my body and filled the blood in my veins. My Klaus, laughing and sitting with…wait, is she human? I could hear her heart beat. She had color in her cheeks. She was just standing there cleaning mugs and laughing with him. I haven't seen him laugh in so long. I haven't seen him period and he looked so damn good.

His laughter rolled off his lips and I couldn't help but feel my would be heartbeat speed up. He was beautiful. His blond locks curled over perfectly and his devilish lips formed the perfect curves. I missed his lips. I missed his smile. I missed his lips on mine. I missed him. I should've gotten here sooner. I missed out on him for so long and I never realized how much until now. But that leaves me in an awkward situation. I have Marcie behind me watching my every move. And not to mention he has my luggage. Then I have Klaus, chatting it up with a blonde (and sadly attractive) barista and I don't know how to interrupt. Should I just go up and plant one on him…no. But I could go up and say hi or I could cough…No those are all clichés. I don't know what to do. I'm running low of ideas and walkable heels.

He made the decision for me. He turned his head. I finally locked my green eyes with his icy blue and saw him. I really saw him. His luscious lips and his sharp jaw. His cute golden curls and his high cheeks.

He was stunned and I just kind of stood there for a second. I couldn't breathe. Where do I go from here. Thankfully he made that choice for me too.

The world was silent. He vamped sped up to me and was mere inches from my face. Those lips were so close. If I just leaned forward a little bit. His eyes were staring into my very soul. They were disbelieving. He didn't think I was really here. But they were crinkled with happiness. I loved those eyes.

"Klaus…"

"Love." His hand reaches up and strokes the side of my cheek. His hands were so smooth and I could feel tingles shooting through my body at his touch. He smiled and kept his hand there pleased with the effect he had on me.

The room was spinning and I felt so happy. This was the right choice. I was where I belonged, with Klaus in this incredible city. I could see the love in his eyes and the lust in them. He needed me and I needed him. Everything was finally okay…for about three seconds.

A voice coughed in the background.

"So Klaus, looks like you are having a visitor." Marcel chuckled darkly. Was this really that funny? I don't think so. I'm tempted to tell him exactly where he can shove his chuckle when I notice that Klaus turns it off. He turned off all his emotions and became cold once again. My Klaus was gone once again only to be replaced with King Klaus.

* * *

Ohhhh Dramaaa! All will be explained next Chapter and I will be introducing Hayleyyy! How will Caroline reactttt! I don't know...except I do so you'll just have to wait and see!

Hope you guys love it! will update ASAP! but only if I get reviews! I'm secretly a review whore. Till next time lovies!

TheLovelyLiar


	3. Nearly Perfect

**Hope you guys love this chapter! I'm going to update soon, things have been a little busy but I will be consistant till the end which won't be till a while! I love reading all the long Klaroline fics and so I will do my best to honor them in the way that I see fit. Which would be an epic Klaroline fic too! love all my wonderful reviewers from last chapter! you guys rock and I dedicate this chapter, and hand holding scene to you!**

**Now go on and read!**

* * *

**KPOV**

She came to me. She was standing right in front of me, looking all doe-eyed and innocent. She was radiant, nothing had changed. Her silky locks curled loosely around her face creating the perfect frame for her high cheeks, pale skin and luscious ruby lips. I missed those lips, the feeling of them, the noises they make, the words they say. I missed her more than I even knew. The moment I saw her, I felt every raw emotion that I had been suppressing. A tidal wave of loneliness and longing crashing over me. Caroline, she did that to me. I wanted to do nothing more than to hold her in my arms and never leave her side again, I would gladly do so. But she was here, In New Orleans. Every corner had a new born vampire trying to prove themselves by reporting to Marcel. Every weakness I had Marcel already knew. He doesn't know Caroline. He doesn't know that she surpasses almost everything. And he can never find out. So I turned it off.

I felt my face solidify and my features turn cold. She was horrified. Those sweet eyes flashing with regret. She had no idea. She had no idea what awaited her in New Orleans. I pulled her into a war that was fast approaching and rearing it's hideous head. But I was selfish. I knew that I could not tell her not to come. She called and sounded broken, my only light turning to the dark. I couldn't—no, I wouldn't let that happen.

Her eyes were deploring mine and she couldn't find the answer. He brow crunched in confusion and I kept the urge to smile down. Marcel was watching. This was a test.

"I assume you are here to talk to Elijah about his current, what would you call Katerina, current plaything?" I lied, Katerina Petrova was dead and I knew that. Elijah grieved, Hayley had no idea what was going on with him. A small rift that had been shifting them apart. Another good thing that happened this week. Caroline knows that I already knew Katerina was dead. She was intuitive and she would catch on. I can only hope the damage with Marcel was not already done

She was utterly confounded. She had her mouth gaping at my words. Katerina was a…shall I say weak spot for Caroline. But she would understand.

Half a second later was all she needed. A quick flick of her doe eyes to Marcel and she hardened. That's my girl.

"Yes, Katherine is gone. I don't want to be in the same room as all those people, and Elijah promised sanctuary to Elena, who merely looks like Katherine, I was actually her friend. So If you don't mind point me towards him." This was a game of charades. We are both doing one thing but saying another. Marcel would buy it, for the time being.

"My dear brother is at _le chez de moi_. I can have the car take you there."

And I flipped my wrist and had my chauffeur escort Caroline out.

I looked off in boredom, my face still poised.

"Who was that fresh piece of newbie vampire." Marcel was looking admiringly at _my Caroline_ as she walked out.

My jealousy levels spiked. The giant heated monster clawed at my chest begging me to tear Marcels throat. I cleared mine instead.

"That…" I don't know how to continue. " is another reason why my brother should stop getting attached to people."

**CPOV**

I had to sit in the black escalade for an hour. The chauffeur, Jacque, told me that he would take me anywhere in the city that I wanted to go. I told him I wasn't going anywhere. I just sat and watched the beautiful buildings pass me by as we pointlessly drifted for an hour.

"Mr. Mikaelson will be here soon." Jacque muttered under his breath not taking his eyes off the road.

I said nothing. I was bewildered and I didn't even know what to think. Klaus had some sort of title here, a reverence that I didn't want to know about or be associated with. He was deadly and evil, I didn't want people to see him like that. I just don't. I wanted them to see the cultured artist who made enchanting paintings, or the passion that filled his eyes when he talked about historical cities that he loved. And because of that, I'm sitting in a car that should be carrying around the President of the United States, not me.

"Caroline."

He swooshed in without me realizing and stared deep into me. He was reading me. But I didn't feel like being a book right now.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

He smirked at me. The creep fricken smirked at me. He didn't even look in my eyes, just at my crossed arms.

"Klaus!"

He snapped his eyes up and gave me an impish smirk.

"Sorry love, but if you want me to listen, I would suggest a higher top, though, nothing seems to be wrong with this one."

That little—

I yanked my cardigan over my chest. His eyes stayed unwavering to mine. God, I those deep blue orbs. They were so intriguing. I could stare and look at every intricate detail for days and not get tired of it.

_Focus Caroline._

Right, focus. Got it. I'm angry at him. I leave everything to see him and he just goes all Ice King on me.

"You need to tell me exactly what the hell happened in there because I didn't fly all this way for nothing."

Klaus sighed. For the first time he actually looked his age. It was almost as if with a single puff of air he had gone from a playful man to one that had seen a thousand years of pain and torture.

"Not now. Jacque, my mansion."

We sat in silence the ride over. Whatever electric tingle we felt in the bar had been covered in rubber and dulled to a weak fizzle. Things needed to be explained and he didn't feel like sharing. That pisses me off beyond belief. But I trust him. He knows what he's doing and it's not like I was going to stay with him for the rest of my eternity or whatever. This was just a week or so thing. I needed to revitalize myself and then return to my problems, I shouldn't try to fix his.

But looking at this man, so hollowed and exhausted. I couldn't help but have my fingers inched closer and closer until they were over his own. He needed comfort, he needed me.

His hopeful eyes lifted from their gaze out the window and he looked so happy, so relieved. He was instantly released of whatever pressure that was weighing on his shoulders.

"Klaus, I—"

The car lurched to a stop.

Klaus looked at me and smiled. He was excited to show me his home. He rubbed his thumb over my hand as a sign of affection. The electricity was back.

"Mr. Mikaelson, Miss Hayley is blocking the entrance to the house." Jacque apologized.

And just like that, the electricity stopped and so did our hand holding.

* * *

Oh what's going to happen! Hope you guys loved it, this was a filler chapter but held some hints so take a shot at guessing. If you didn't get it, Caroline was lying to make it seem like she was there for Elijah not Klaus so that she wouldn't be considered a weakness even if she's unsure why.

And Now I'm introducing Hayley! I'm actually really excited to write her in because we never got to see Carolines reaction so I can't wait! I'll try to update as much as I can but you guys know me by now. I'm a review whore that likes attention so tell me what you think!

Till next chapter Lovies

TheLovelyLiar


	4. Tell Me Lies

So this chapter is a doozy but entirely necessary. Don't worry! CAROLINE IS NOT LEAVING NEW ORLEANS! I personally think that her character should leave Mystic falls for good because it's holding her back and i want her in the french quarter so that's where she will stay. But this chapter ending was the most natural break so that's what i'm doing. I'm on spring break so if i get enough reviews i will post very frequently!(: Thanks for the lovely reviews from last chapter. you guys are amazing. I hope you love this chapter and will do my best to update soon because i would personally be pissed if i had to deal with a cliffhanger like this. but don't give up hope guys! there will be plenty of kissing and schmoozing to go around but i wanted the story to be realistic, and i think caroline will be pissed when she finds out about hayley. I'm actually looking forward to it. so enjoy this chapter and know that theres much more on the way.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but maybea few OC's that are coming up! enjoy!

* * *

CPOV

"Mr. Mikaelson, Miss Hayley is blocking the entrance to the house." Jacque apologized.

Hayley? The were-slut who sent all those hybrids to their deaths. Well, Klaus killed them but she practically made him do it. She wanted Tyler to break the sire bonds, she knew what the consequences would be if they did that. She snapped my neck! The bitch snapped _my _neck. And now she's here? She's here, with Klaus…or with Elijah, or…I don't know!

"What is she doing here!" Klaus had gone cold. Not stony like before, but I preferred before. His face was filled with regret, sorrow…fear? He was begging for mercy with his eyes. Like a kicked werewolf. Something was wrong.

"Sweetheart—"

Oh hell no.

"Don't you sweetheart me!" This didn't make sense. Did Hayley get an exclusive invite to the Mikaelson Mansion? Is she some sort of pet to Klaus…Am I? "Tell me what the hell is going on Klaus!"

He didn't have a chance to answer. I wished he could've, I wish he could've told me anything but the truth. Some elaborate lie that would've made this all better. Something that would make my trip here not completely worthless. I wanted beautiful lies, filled with intricate faux details, something that I could hold onto. I wanted Klaus to answer. I wished Hayley was a plaything. I wish that she was here for Elijah's, or just a coincidence. Nothing could've prepared me for this though. Nothing.

A burst of light flooded the car as the one and only wolf girl ripped the door open.

"He got me knocked up Princess."

She was pregnant. She was …PREGNANT! She looked like a cute little pregnant mom, the one wearing a sundress and glowing. She probably did that adorable little pregnant lady wobble that looked like a penguin. She was in her element. Like she was meant to be a mother, she was meant to be a caretaker. She was meant to have children. And no matter how much I pushed down that annoying voice in the back of my head, I couldn't help but realize that I would never look like that.

Hatred flooded through my veins. My fangs descended and the darkened veins filled my eyes. I was out of control. The world was spinning and I lunged,but not at Hayley. I don't know why, I was furious at her. I wanted to rip her throat out. But even in my primal state, my humanity got to me. I couldn't kill a child.

So I lurched at the only thing available. Klaus.

Stupid, I know. But there was that or Jacque, and Jacque didn't get some werewolf pregnant.

I managed to tackle him out of the car. His eyes golden seeping through the blue, the hybrid was coming out to play. Good, I wanted that fury. I needed it. It was all I could hang onto right now. We attacked. Both, not in control and in our most animalistic states, limbs flailed and arms intertwined. Rolling on the ground, moving so fast that the human eye couldn't see. He was winning, he would always win, but like hell was I not going to put up a fight.

I was pinned. He was holding me down, not letting me up. He was getting closer and closer as I realized the compromising position we were in. He crouched down with my legs wrapped around his waist. No more anger and pain in our eyes—bloodlust. I couldn't remember why we were fighting. Klaus does that to me. My deepest, most protected fantasy would always be him. Our primal states had morphed our anger into desire. He golden eye dissipating as the blue ones filled with passion and need.

He was getting closer, inching forward at an agonizing pace. Everything in me screamed to fill the gap but my hearing got in the way. _Thump…thump…thump_. A weak heartbeat that wasn't meant to be there. It's owner, a baby that I could never have. I felt my heart peel apart and fall to my stomach. This was wrong.

"How could you?" three simple words that caused Klaus to reel his head back in shame. So much grief filled him. For the first time he didn't hide it. I could see his shoulders sag and his face fall. Gone was my big bad hybrid, left was a broken, tired man.

"Love, she means nothing." He swore

I didn't think she did. But it's beside the point. She was here, where she belonged. She would have the baby, and Klaus would get the family he's always wanted. Hayley may not be loved but she was needed. Klaus would've killed her. But he chose the baby. I would've done the same thing, because I would've loved my child just like Klaus clearly already loves his. I could read him. He wanted this child, and truthful, he probably needed it.

"But her child does."

The naked truth, cold and embarrassed, lay before us. He said nothing. There wasn't anything to say. There wasn't hope. We were a seedling that had been crushed before we could even grow to our potential.

"Brother. Perhaps, you should handle this matter elsewhere."

Elijah had seen it all. Us, fighting like children on the driveway. His confession, my fury, the pain, raw and unforgiving.

Klaus stood and lowered his hand to mine. I ignored it. I stood up and brushed off my clothes.

"That won't be necessary Elijah. I'm sorry to hear about you predicament Hayley." I truly felt bad for her. I doubt she planned this. She was cruel and manipulative, but not stupid. Her and Klaus were practically made for each other, but having his child would have consequences. She would be forever trapped.

I flashed my Miss Mystic falls smile, and without as much as a glance to Klaus, I sped away.

"Caroline." A whisper that wouldn't be heard because I no longer wanted to hear it.

* * *

don't hate me! Review and I will update this!

Till next chapter lovies!

TheLovelyLiar


End file.
